


Transgenics in Tights (A Terminal City Christmas)

by Infie



Series: Holiday Trilogy [2]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/Infie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terminal City parties it up for Christmas. (Takes place immediately after "First Christmas")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transgenics in Tights (A Terminal City Christmas)

_(December 22)_

"So, Max, got any plans for Christmas? Gonna..." Alec rolled his hands and did a little dance step. "... rock a little bit?" 

"I'm spending Christmas with Logan." Max slammed her phone down on the table with unnecessary force and picked up her cup of coffee instead. Alec just sighed, shaking his head and working to keep the tired irritation off his face. 

"I'm glad to hear you guys are getting to spend some time together." he tried to sound sincere. Max shot him a fulminating look. 

"Whatever." she made a belated effort to be pleasant. "What's up with you?" 

Alec's face shuttered. "I, uh.. I like to spend Christmas Eve alone." he said. "I'll be here Christmas morning to help set up for the party." 

"Party?" Max was startled. "What party?" 

"The Christmas party, Max." Alec's voice was flat. "The one that Joshua's been planning for the past three months." 

Max's jaw dropped and she groaned. "I thought that was New Year's!" She collapsed into a nearby chair, on the verge of tears. 

Alec's mouth compressed even further. "It is New Year's. He's got one planned for that, too." 

"Shit." Max looked at Alec beseechingly. "We were planning on coming over to TC anyway. Can you cover for me til I get there? I don't want Joshua to know I forgot." She swallowed hard, forced the next word out. "Please?" 

Alec's face softened a little. "All right, Max. But don't be too late." 

* * *

_(December 25, 8PM)_

Max and Logan finally made it to Terminal City around 8 oclock, and Max could hear the blaring noise from the party all the way from the perimeter. They passed by the TC patrols without a problem, and approached the makeshift headquarters. The laughter got louder and more raucous the closer they got to the area set aside as the cafeteria, and as they came through the doors both Max and Logan stopped dead, partly due to the sudden sonic assault, and partly in shock at the sights in front of them. 

It seemed that every transgenic in Terminal City not actually on patrol had jammed themselves into the caf; a fact that made the usually spacious room seem much smaller. Each of the partiers had apparently decided to treat Christmas a little like Hallowe'en, and were arrayed in various forms of Christmas apparel. Various, truly _bizarre_ forms of Christmas apparel. Max blinked at her view of seven different Santas, nine reindeer, and a plethora of dancing, singing elves. Christmas music buffeted her, blasting from the speakers she saw had been set up around the edges of the room. It was the strangest mix of instruments she's ever heard. Keyboards, drums, and a guitar threaded in and around each other, while a trumpet wailed overtop. And.. was that the sound of _spoons_? What a weird choice of band to put on, but it sounded fantastic. 

The crowd parted a little, and Max got another shock. The music wasn't from some sound system. It was coming from _Alec_. 

He stood, bare chested behind a handmade equipment rack, four electric keyboards arrayed around him. What she could see of his body was taut, muscles tight, and his hands danced across the keys. His face was alight with laughter, and as he turned his head to sing into the mike placed conveniently nearby she could see that his face was sweat-streaked. And smiling a glorious smile, and expression she'd never before seen on his face. Then Max got another surprise. 

Mole appeared by Alec's side, guitar slung across his chest. His cigar bobbed as he sang along, and when Dix raised the trumpet to his lips, she was almost numb. Through a brief pause she heard Joshua's huffing laugh, and caught a glimpse of him, rattling a pair of spoons joyously over his head. 

"What. The. Heck." Logan sounded as stunned as she felt. "Max, did I overdose on my cold medication or something? Cause I can _not_ really be seeing this." 

"Santa Claus is coming to town! Santa Claus is coming to town! Santa Claus is coming... to town." The crowd sang along, one full throated voice rocking the room. "Santa Claus is coming to towwwwwwwn." 

The band finished the song with a flourish, and the crowd applauded wildly. Alec came on the mike. "We need to take a little break." he announced, bringing a grumble from the crowd. "We're gonna take something to drink, then we'll be back... and taking requests!" The crowd cheered, and Alec waved. He dragged himself out from behind the keyboard rack and headed towards the doors, possibly to get some air. When he caught sight of Max and Logan, he waved and headed over. The crowd parted to let him pass, and Max gasped. Logan gave a strangled sound, and Alec bounced to a stop in front of them. 

"Hey, Maxie. Logan, buddy, good to see ya." Alec's eyes were sparkling, and he nodded at the transgenics who paused to clap him on a sweaty shoulder. 

"Alec." Max's voice sounded strange, even to her own ears. "Are you wearing a kilt?" 

"Well, yeah!" Alec snagged a beer off of a passing X5 and downed half of it in one long guzzle. "With a name like McDowell, I figure I might as well enjoy my Scottish heritage!" 

Logan's mouth opened, but no sound came out. Alec followed his gaze to the two approaching transhumans and smiled. Max blinked. "Why are Mole and Joshua in them, then?" 

"Alec say Joshua and Mole are family." Joshua grinned widely, throwing an arm over Alec's shoulder and hugging him. "If Alec Scottish, then Mole and Joshua are, too!" 

"Yeah." Mole said, staring at Logan as if he wanted to eat the ordinary's face off. His cigar bobbed as he chewed it. "You got a problem with that, boy?" 

"No! No." Logan shook his head. "No problem." His lips twitched. "I do have one question though. What are those?" He pointed at Alec's legs. 

"They're green painted nylons, man." Alec rolled his eyes. "You can't be a Christmas Elf without tights, Logan. Come on. At least _try_ and keep up." His eyes slid past them to where Gem was arranging the microphone to her shorter height. "Oh! Gotta go!" 

Mole and Joshua followed his gaze, and nodded, heading back with him towards the array of musical equipment. A couple of X-7's dressed in reindeer costumes, complete with antlers, chased after them, full pitchers of beer in hand. Each of the bandmembers took one and drained it appreciatively. Max and Logan exchanged a stunned look. 

"Did you have any idea what they were planning?" Logan leaned close so that Max could hear him over the sound of Mole tuning up. Max shook her head. 

"No," she replied. "But I think this explains the rash of music store burglaries you were working on." She gestured at the price tag fluttering from Mole's guitar. 

Logan nodded. "And the mysterious Christmas Tree theft from that mall downtown." He pointed at a corner of the room, where Max could now see the bottom of a truly enormous Christmas tree. It extended up... up... and Max realized that they had cut a hole in the ceiling to allow the tree to stand freely. She snagged a passing Santa, waving at the tree vaguely. "How high does that go?" 

"Uh... only three floors." the Santa grinned widely. "And, it came already decorated!" 

Max felt faint. "How the hell did you... nevermind." she closed her eyes, trying to dismiss the images flowing through her mind. Images of stolen cranes; stolen helicopters; stolen semi trucks....and a laughing Alec throughout. "I don't want to know." 

The Santa shrugged and continued on his way. 

Their attention was snagged as Alec sent a deep bass rumble through his keyboards. He had liberated a pair of antlers from one of the X-7s, and had stuck a big red ball on his nose. The crowd went silent, and Gem caressed the microphone. She sang out seductively, in an unexpectedly smoky voice. "Rudolph the red nosed reindeer." She paused, ran a finger suggestively along Alec's shoulder, to his amusement and catcalls from the crowd. "Had a very shiny... nose." She tweaked his nose, and he laughed. An instant later, the whole band exploded into the punkiest version of 'Rudolph' Max had ever heard. It was a crisp, clean, perfect transition, and Max had no idea how they could have pulled off such a hot improvisation. Suddenly Dalton appeared beside Alec, plugging an electric violin in to one of the amps. He joined in, and the wailing cry of the instrument filled in blanks in the music she hadn't even realized were there. The whole room was dancing in sync, and Max was amazed at the beauty of the scene. 

Logan winced and covered his ears. "Geeze!" he shouted. "Can't they turn it down a little?" 

Max shook her head and took his elbow, leading him through the crowd to the minimally quieter area around what served as the bar. "Beer!" she yelled, getting the attention of the feline transhuman serving drinks. "Two!" The cat nodded and started filling a couple of pints. The band finished with a flourish, and Max was astonished yet again when she heard the electric violin, its tone mellow now, start into the opening notes of 'I'll be Home for Christmas'. The crowd subsided once more into silence, and a beautiful, rich tenor began to sing. Gem's sultry alto sang harmony, and even as Max turned to look, she knew what she would see. 

Alec had tucked Gem beneath one arm, standing so that they could both sing into the microphone at the same time. Dalton had stepped back a little, and was playing with all the passion in his small body. The singing was extraordinary, Gem weaving herself through Alec's notes beautifully, the longing in both voices echoing throughout every word. The audience was spellbound, absolutely silent, and many had slow trickles of tears on their cheeks. They swayed in place, and cuddled in towards one another, seeking comfort and closeness. Max felt a desire to join them so strong it was almost painful, and had just taken a step to join them when she felt Logan's hand on her shoulder. 

"They're wonderful." he whispered to her, breaking the spell. She nodded wordlessly. 

As Alec and Gem finished, there was a stunned silence for a long moment. Then the crowd exploded into applause and whistles, and Alec gave Gem a huge hug, lifting her off her feet. He dragged Dalton over and drew him into the hug too, only to be joined an instant later by Joshua, who enveloped them all. Mole nodded from the side, and Dix grinned as if his face could break. Max had never seen this side of her friends, and had never felt so left out. Then Alec shook his way free, laughing, and moved up to the mike. 

"Well, I dunno about you guys, but I think it's time for presents!" 

Max felt her heart stop as the place exploded into pandemonium, with everyone heading towards the tree. "Max? You OK?" Logan sounded concerned. 

"I didn't know about presents!" she hissed back. Alec stopped at the bar to return the empty pitcher, and overheard. He leaned close. 

"Max. Don't worry. It's a secret santa, and the guys got together for me, so you're OK." His eyes bored in to hers, reassuring her. "I got your back." 

Max nodded, relief flooding through her. "Thanks," she said. "It's been so nuts...." 

Alec's lips quirked in a smile, and he patted her shoulder. "I know." he said. "We're just glad you're here. Come on." 

He led the way over to the tree, where a miniature army of reindeer were busily handing out presents. No one waited for anyone else, everyone just tore into the wrapping jobs like transgenic buzz saws. Wrapping paper, tinsel, and ribbons flew in a blizzard around the tree, and Max couldn't help but laugh delightedly at the sight. Everyone exclaimed over their gifts; Mole with his case of cigars, Joshua with his new canvasses and paints, and Dix with his stack of computer CDs and DVDs. A tiny reindeer who couldn't have been more than 6 years old brought Logan a pillowcase that bulged with mysterious lumps, and Alec leaned over. 

"Mole insisted on taking you, Logan, on top of his regular secret santa." Alec shook his head as Logan's eyes widened. "I can't figure it myself, but the guy likes you." 

Logan peeked inside the bag, and Max waited for the pleasant, inane comment she was sure he'd make, but his eyes lit up instead. "These are CR611123 processors!" he exclaimed. "I can rebuild most of Eyes Only's computer net with these." He looked over at Mole and raised his hand in thanks. Mole just flicked his cigar. 

The reindeer returned a moment later, with a large bundle for Max. The other transgenics stopped admiring their own presents to watch. Max looked around her warily. Alec smirked, and Joshua was wearing a huge grin. Dix moved over to Alec's side so he could see, too. Slowly, Max undid the ribbon, ignoring the groans from the crowd as she took her time. 

Finally, the present was revealed, and Max sucked in her breath. 

There, in front of her, lay a full set of black motorcycle leathers, buffed and gleaming in the light of the tree. She lifted out the jacket, stroking the leather with a shaking hand. "How?" her gaze swept the crowd, tears standing out in her eyes. "Who?" 

"Al.." Dix piped up, only to have Alec kick him. It was only then that Max noted that Dix, too was in a kilt. She must have been distracted by the tiny pink pixie hat he wore. 

"All of Terminal City helped with your present, Max." Alex told her smoothly, as Dix rubbed his shin. 

"Thank you!" she breathed to the room, and everyone nodded and smiled at each other. Max rubbed her fingers over the breast of the jacket, where a complicated design had been worked into the leather. "What does this mean?" 

Alec answered before anyone else could. "It's a rune, Max, in ancient Minoan. It means, roughly, rockin chick." he told her with a grin. Her brows drew together. 

"Really? I thought it meant bi-" Dix's voice was cut off as Alec wrapped his hand around Dix's mouth, still smiling at Max fixedly. 

"Joshua picked it, and he says its a term of endearment." Alec finished through his teeth. Joshua huffed and nodded happily. Max looked at Alec suspiciously, and decided to have Logan look it up later. 

"Thank you, everyone! This was a wonderful present." Max told the assembly. That appeared to be the signal to return to the party, as everyone cuddled their presents close and picked up their drinks. 

"Hey Alec! You said you'd be taking requests, right?" shouted someone from the back. 

Alec grimaced. "I did, I did. What do you want to hear?" 

"Grandma..." 

"... Got Run Over by a Reindeer!" finished the crowd in one voice. 

Alec gave the room a pained expression, and Max laughed. "Come on!" he said. "You've had me playing that since 8 am!" 

There was silence, then a murmur as the crowd considered. "Nope. We want Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer!" 

Alec leaned towards Max. "Hey, you know all those times you offered to kill me? How about now?" she shook her head in refusal, eyes laughing as several nearby transgenics picked him up and carried him back towards his keyboards. Alec gave a great, booming laugh and surrendered, picking up his own pink pixie hat off the keyboard rack and placing it on his head. The rest of his band trotted over, or in Dalton's case was surfed over, and started up the distinctive beginning of the song. 

Max looked down at her leathers, and caressed them again. She looked around the room, at her family and friends, and at Logan rummaging through his pillowcase of goodies. She looked at Alec, fingers flying over the keyboards, and Joshua's spoon antics, and Dix's trumpet. She looked at Dalton's intent face, and Gem's exultant grin as she joined her voice to Alec's, and knew she was home for Christmas. 

-30-


End file.
